


Logan Wolfe's Profile

by itiosthegamer



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiosthegamer/pseuds/itiosthegamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Logan will be in a ton of new Fics, I thought I might as well introduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan Wolfe's Profile

Name: Logan Wolfe  
Age: 31  
General physical description: Tall, Lean, Gray Fur, Blue Eyes  
Hometown: Savannah Central  
Type of home/Neighborhood: Apartment  
Relationship status: Domestic  
Current family: None  
Family background: Never Married. Parent's Neglect Lead to Social Services Interfering  
Friends: Nick Wilde, Clawhauser, Judy Hopps, Rex (Former), Jack, Clutch (Former), Others TBA  
Close Relationships: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps  
Relationship with men: Romantically Interested in Men Primarily  
Relationship with women: Fair, yet Neutral  
Job: Police/SWAT  
Dress style: Uniform, except while Sleeping  
Religion: Athiest  
Attitude to religion: Ridicules  
Favorite pastimes: Reading, Writing, Sleeping  
Hobbies: Reading, Writing  
Favorite sport: Football  
Favorite foods: Olives, Carrots (The Unpopular Picks)  
Strongest positive personality trait: Loyalty and Dedication  
Strongest negative personality trait: Disregard for Self  
Sense of Humor: None  
Temper: Short Fuse  
Consideration for others: High.  
How other people see him: Uncaring, Bashful  
Opinion of him: High. After Snapping: Very Low  
Other Traits: Hates Teamwork, Highly Impatient  
Ambitions: Clearing Crime from Zootopia  
Philosophy of life: Everything Comes to a Close, Enjoy it While You Can  
Most important thing to know about Logan: Bears Romantic Attraction to an Unnamed Character


End file.
